loraldfandomcom-20200213-history
Ravenrift
Ravenrift is a large fortress overspilling the Alician Cliffs, where not only the assembled army of the Alice Plains reside in times of peace, but where special forces that combine magic and swordplay are trained. Ravenrift Theme ''Town Day Atmos '' ''Town Night Atmos '' 'General Overview' With a population under 500, made out of soldiers, miners, their families, craftsmens and traders, Ravenrift wouldn't feel very crowded if it were't for the highwalls that surround the outer settlement. The majority of the buildings are made out of a local pale grey stone, with a few wooden homes made from the local woods, giving the whole place a military feel. The numerous lookout towers (and four spell towers or amphispheres) only further the feel of a place built for war and control, but despite that the people here are happy and sturdy, knowing they are on the frontier against dangers foreign and beyond. Ravenrift has no real port as it is built upon a cliff, so when they need to head out to sea the must go to Port Arcanville or Lycander, but the real reason Ravenrift is built here is the Onyx mines, where a rare ore that conducts magic is mined. Infused into the elite's weapons and armour of this place, they are easily recognised by the black marble pattern on their weapons and armour, as well as the black raven emblem on their cloaks and breast plates. 'Government' Ravenrift is governed by Lord Orlando Slayander, chief War Mage of the Alice Plains and head of the Spellswords. He oversees the goals of the forterss with the help of his council, the head of the Magus, the young Daitarun Steelback, and Alister Aeonus of the contraversial Mage Banes, all with the help of the Arcavist Overseer, who maks sure Arcanville policy is upheld, and changes every few months. Among the city there are several groups such as the Mixers and Artificers, who along with thre traders go through Administrator Aulstrun, who tends to these day to day needs. The Arcanne Army is taken care of by their individual company captains, but as a whole General Cable is stationed here under the orders of Marshal Garmerlieth, Head Evoker in Arcanville. As per the democratic system of Hilsyren, the heads of each council gather often in something they called the Raven's Court, do discuss matters of Ravenrift. 'Groups in Ravenrift' 'The Arcanne Army ' Anything from two to 300 men can be stationed here any any given time, usually training or waiting to be stationed. Though very few of them are magic users themselves, their tactics often use magic, individual squads are often accompanied by a Battlemage. Service in the Arcanne Army is 6 years. 'The Spellswords' The founding reason for Ravenrift, these individuals are specially trained in combining swordplay with spellcasting. Often equiped with Onyx-ore armour to reduce their spellfailure (see Special Materials), they often form special teams sent into unique situations. Rules for the Spellsword Prestige Class appear [[Spellswords|'here' ]]. Service as a Spellsword is 3 years minimum, with special privalges allowed (mostly spell access) to those staying on longer or helping out on specific missions. 'The Magus' Not fully a military order, the Magus have been held in reserve for the last few decades, only working on the behest of Ravenrift, until after the recent war with the drow, when now they have taken on missions under the felty of lords retainers of Hilsyren (in part to do with the honurable death of Azorius Steelback). Growing issues on Ranadon have had had them sent into that volatile land also. Services as a Magus is also 3 years, but once they have taken the call they are forever bound under the Oath of Felty, in which they must follow the orders of lord of Hilsyren. See Magus for more details. 'The Magebanes' These special warriors are seen as a sleight to the eligence of Ravenrifts agenda, as they are uniquie and growing company of warriors specially trained by the Arcavists Third Sect to deal with the threat of illegal magic users in Ranadon such as the Cabal of Ix and the heratics of the New Ethos (who are using arcane magic in the guise of divine). The are believed to be of use against the drow, should they return again too. The Magebanes service has only been in existance two years, and once they are coming to a period of retirement it will be in the hands of the Arcavists to decide what to do with them. See here for more on the Magebanes. 'The Mage Knights' Mage Knights are individual warrior mages who have acted above and beyond the call of duty and have been knighted by a lord of Hilsyren and the Lord of Ravenrift, thus eligible for a special training by the master Mage Knight (currently Orlando Slayander). They are often given land by their County Lord but are always in services of Ravenrift in times of crisis and consider it a sacred place. Their duties vary greatly, as they are products of unpredictale events, but they have a strong code that must be followed at all times. Once you are made a Mage Knight you are in the services of the land indefinitely, until you are risen to the rank of a full lord or are exiled of killed. See Mage Knight for more details. 'The Arcavists' The Arcavists always have a small numer of themselves here, usually Second and Third Sect members, to over see the policies of Arcanville and to be sought for advice and to clean up any mess that is either cause of discovered by the special units here. See Arcavists for more details. 'The Battlemages' These are full wizards who take on the training of combat and defense spells for the use in battles to defend or promote the values of Hilsyren. The magority of their spells are to aid the existing units of soldiers in the Arcanne Army, but they are also trainined in long range assult and survaylance and are fully ready to Amphisperes or Battlespell Towers. The order of battle mages are led by an accomplished evocationist of the Arcanne Academe who only accepts the best and most stable of the students from there. They reside within the towers lower quarters, always ready incase of attack. Service as a Battlemage is 6 years minimum. 'The Artificers' These are the mages who specialize in the crafting of magical arms and armour for the spellswords, magus, mage banes and higher ranking solders. They work on smaller items too when the need calls, and open up their shops to the visting public as a way of funding their works, but are very cautious (observed by the Arcavists) over what they sell to whom, and a record is always kept at thier behest. Artificers work here for 4 years minimum, but often stay on longer and make a career out of it, if they don't move on to another city. 'The Mixers' These are not only the potion makers of Ravenrift, but also the brewers of elixers and alchemical compounds to help the troops in their struggle for bringing independance. They work with the cleris of Sherranna to make divine healing potions also. The Mixers move from city to city and only have a 1 year minimum contract, almost always moving on to something greater. 'The Miners' There are very few of these left as for the last few years the Onyx-ore has been running dry, and fears of the drow have made underground work less attractive than it already was. Many of them have moved onto other work in town or moved to the mountains. The Ravens Court All the Heads of the Orders of Ravenrift meet occasional and are known as the Ravens Court, though this is often very informal. 'Places in Ravenrift' #''' Castle Westraus''' Where Lord Slayander resides and the council meet. From here the Onyx mines are reached also #'The Outer Wall '''Twenty feet high and seven feet thick it is constantly patroled #'The Watch Towers Always manned by archers with spell crystal arrows #'The Amphisperes '''Residences of the Battlemages and from where they can use spells over great distances #'The Main Barracks 'Where the solders train and reside on duty #'The Reserve Baracks 'Where the militia and new recruits reside and train #'The Castle Armoury 'Where the weapons, armour and few magical enchanments are strored for the soldiers and special units. See Ravenrift City Armoury to see what is available here #'The Public Armoury 'Where well made weapons, armour and magical enhancements can be bought by the public. Blacksmiths here can make things upon request too. See Ravenrift Public Armoury to see what is available here #'The Artificery 'This is where the Artifiers make thier magical wares for the soldiers and puclic. Usually sold else where, products can be commisioned from here with enough gold. See Ravenrift Artificery for what is available #'The Mixer's Hall 'The Mixers reside here under a cloud of constant acrid aroma. They use the rivers water regulary. See Ravenrift Mixers to see whats available here #'The River 'This small river runs from the disant mountains and is only ever on average 20 or 30 feet. #'The Small Port 'Small boats are often used by traders to haul goods or occasionally lone travellers, but it is too small for larger ships. A magically reinforced grate stops casual entery, only those on the wall can faise it #'The Raven's Call 'A large tavern for the troops, though often filled, it rarel gets packed, except in the feast hall nights #'The Broken Harp 'An inn for travellers, more often filled with traders after a day on the market, many interestinf sorts come andstay here #'The Church or St. Sherranna 'This is the largest church in the fort and is quiet and well revered, visitd evey Friday at the very least for weekly sermon #'The Shrine of St. Mortimer 'Visted out in the woods by the Artifers most of all, it is a plint in the shape of an hour glass #'The Market Tents 'Where traders set up their stalls, more often in tents due to the inclemental weather this coastal settlement attracts #'Soldiers Residence 'This is where the families of those in serices of the Lord reside #'Public Residence Here is where others not in the servives of the Lord live, at the cost of their own pocket #'Krieger Isle '''Where upon a sacred relic is kept, and Ranadon is watched 'Game Rules for Ravenrift' '''Magic' *Ravenrift Spells *Force Spellbook *Ray Spellbook Bonus Class Skill Options: *Spellcraft *Knowledge (dungeoneering) Bonus Feat Options: *Combat Casting *Spontanious Kenisis (this wiki) Advanced Feat Options: General *Arcane Blast *Arcane Insight *Arcane Shield *Combat Kenisis (this wiki) *Advanced Combat Kenisis (this wiki) *Extra Arcana *Extra Arcane Pool *Maximized Spellstrike Combat *Arcan Armour Training *Arcane Strike *Dispelling Critical *Disrupting Shot *Disruptive *Spellbreaker Special Class Options *The Magus **Bladebound Archetype *The Spellswords * *Force Dash *Lunging Spellstrike 'Special Training' Ravenrift Feats Category:Location Category:Drorn Category:Hilsyren Category:Alice Plains Category:Ravenrift